Don't Stand so Close to Me
by kelly-the-strange
Summary: Hermione's walk on the wild side leaves many in a confused state, Including the affections of a Professor Snape


Harry Potter (c) and all other characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful JK Rowling, i do not write for any profit just for entertainment :)

**Chapter 1 – Head Girl's Business**

It was a very bright autumn day, early October and all the trees around Hogwarts (including the Whomping Willow) were losing their green hues and leaves were falling onto the dewy morning grass. Hermione Granger awoke to another day smiling. It was her last year at Hogwarts and everything was perfect for Miss Granger.

She was still top of all her classes and much to her surprise, (but not everyone else's) Hermione had been announced Head Girl at this year's sorting ceremony. She very much thought she would still be prefect, just like her Boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Well, that had been Hermione's shock of the August holidays; Ron finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to become his girlfriend. Six long years she had waited, wanting, dreaming that he would. When he did ask, they were enjoying a picnic at the Burrow, and when he finally asked, she basically jumped on him and passionately kissed him without saying a word. Hermione still smiles and suppresses a giggle when she thinks of his response to that first kiss… "Is that yes or a no?"

Hermione popped up out of bed and showed in her private 'Head Girl" quarters bathroom and got dressed for Breakfast. After quickly eating some toast bacon and eggs she scooted off to the first class of the morning. It was a Monday so she had History of Magic with Professor Bins and the Hufflepuffs. It turned out to be a pretty boring lesson, the uprising of dwarfs in the 17th century, and Hermione found she was not sleepy but distracted for the most of the class.

Because of the anticipation of their relationship, Hermione and Ron had become sexually physical, very fast. Hermione often worried that maybe they were moving too fast for their own good, but Ron reassured her that "he only wanted her so badly because he wanted to be hers for soooooooooo long."

Their was a lot of touching and exploring going on underneath the desk and when Ron touched Hermione in the most sensitive of places, she let out a soft moan that drew then attention of people around them, including Harry. Ron quickly withdrew his hand and flushed red, Hermione even drew a bright tinge of red to her upper cheeks as she giggled slightly under her breath.

The bell rang for the end of class; she was now to be separated with Ron as she had Ancient Runes as he had Divination. Why he still bothered with such a crockery of a class was beyond her. She kissed him wistfully goodbye as he walked away with Harry and she walked in the other direction. As she walked to the runes classroom, she could feel how excited ron had made her. She then thought about how she could skip this class and just get another of the girls to take her homework and to tell Professor Hornwedge she was doing Head Girl duties.

She caught up with Padma Patil, who being in Ravenclaw, was also in the ancient runes class. Padma agreed to do as asked and politely bid Hermione goodbye as Hermione turned around the corner and headed into a girls toilet. She quickly produced an inkwell, parchment and quill and delicately wrote a forged note from Professor Sprout. She blew gently on the note for it to dry and then packed up her things and headed up the astronomy tower.

She knocked quietly on the divination classroom door and soon after Professor Trelawney's shrill drawling voice rang out "Come in expected one". Apparently Trelawney had predicted Hermione's coming. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into the classroom and walked up to Trelawney producing to note. Even with such large glasses, Trelawney had trouble reading the note so Hermione read out "Professor Sprout requires the help of the prefects and heads with some troublesome weeds and students within her classroom. Trelawney nodded and allowed Hermione to take Ron out of class.

As soon as they had left Hermione started to guide Ron through the corridors at a fast pace. Every now and then Ron had asked what exactly Sprout had wanted them for and then he protested when he realised they were not heading the right way to the greenhouses. "Where are we going and what is the hurry?" demanded Ron. Hermione stayed silent until they reached her head girl quarters. After a quick look around to make sure no one could see, Hermione muttered her password and her portrait door swung open. Ron stood planted on the spot. Hermione swung round to face him, she had a wicked look in her eye and grabbed Ron by the tie and pulled him inside her quarters.

_Authors note: This is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic, i hope you enjoy it please read and review and your free to criticize, i need it!_

_thank you very much for reading, i will be updating soon._


End file.
